The Perfect Picnic
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: Nonny plans a nice, romantic picnic for himself and Oona.
1. Nonny Prepares

It was a pleasant Sunday morning in May. The sun was shining and the temperature was warm. Nonny was in his kitchen making sandwiches. As he was spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread, his teenage brother John swims into the kitchen.

"Hey. What're you doing?" John asks.

"Just making sandwiches for my picnic with Oona," Nonny explains as he starts to spread jelly on the same slice of bread the peanut butter is on.

"Nonners, your picnic isn't until 2. It's 9:30 in the morning," John says.

"I know that. I'm just making sure I'm prepared," Nonny explains as he puts the sandwich he just made on a plate full of several other sandwiches.

"Dang, how many did you make?" John wonders as he looks at the pile of sandwiches in astonishment.

"Um...10 I think. I lost track," Nonny says passively as he puts away all the ingredients he used to make the sandwiches.

"Do you know what the weather is gonna be like?" John asks.

"Yeah. I checked the weather last night. It said it's going to be nice today," Nonny said.

He opened the fridge and looked inside.

"Hey John, should I take juice boxes or soda?" Nonny wonders.

"Why not both? You could each have a couple of juice boxes and a can of soda," John suggested.

"That does seem fair. Thanks John," Nonny said.


	2. Oona Gets Ready

Meanwhile at Oona's house at about 10:15 am, Oona was combing her pigtails in the bathroom when her mother walks in.

"Are you excited for your picnic with Nonny?" Oona's mom asks.

"Yes mama," Oona answers.

"Well you should be. He's such a sweet little boy," Oona's mom compliments while smiling.

"(Sigh) Yes he is. He's absolutely perfect," Oona suddenly blushes and starts to get a bad case of the giggles.

"Now, tell me again, did you like him first or did he like you first?" Oona's mom wonders.

"I actually liked him first and then over time he liked me back. He calls me his dear and his love so much that you'd think he liked me first," Oona explained.

"I love how he calls you his dear. It just makes him seem all the more like a true gentleman," Oona's mom remarked.

"Well, I'm all done getting ready. I think I'll go watch TV until it's time to go," Oona says as she steps out of the bathroom.

"What time?" Oona's mom asks.

"He said we'll meet at the park at 2. So we'll leave about 1:45," Oona tells her mother.


	3. At the Park

Nonny, John, and their mother arrive at the park at approximately 1:55 pm. Nonny is sitting in the back and John is sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for driving us mama," Nonny says.

"Of course Nonny. You packed a lot of food and it would be too much for you and John to carry," Nonny's mom said.

"Alright Nonners, let's get this over with," John says.

The two boys get out of the car and open the trunk. There sits the mini cooler that the food and drinks are in and a large blanket for Nonny and Oona to sit on. Nonny reaches for the cooler.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's too heavy for you. I'm carrying that," John says.

Nonny grabs the blanket and John grabs the cooler and closes the trunk.

"Alright, lead the way," John says.

Nonny leads John to a spot that he thinks will be best for their picnic. When he finally finds one, he lays the blanket down on the grass.

"Right here John," Nonny says.

John sets the cooler down on the blanket.

"You want me to wait here with you until Oona gets here?" John asks.

"Sure," Nonny says.


	4. Oona Arrives

At exactly 2:00 on the dot, Oona and her mother show up at the park in their car.

"Do you see him?" Oona's mom asks.

"Wait, I think I do. I'm gonna get out really quick," Oona says as she opens the car door and gets out.

"There mama. He's over there, see him?" Oona points her finger to where Nonny and John are.

"Who's that with him?" Oona's mom asks.

"I think that's his big brother John," Oona explains.

"Ok, I'm going to go home now. You call me once the picnic is over, ok?" Oona's mom says.

"I will mama, I love you," Oona says as she swims towards Nonny. Oona's mom drives off.

Several feet away, Nonny spots Oona coming towards him and before he knows it, she is right in front of him.

"Hello, Oona, my darling," Nonny greets Oona.

"Hi, Nonny," Oona greets back. She looks up and sees John standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Um…" Oona says hesitantly.

Nonny looks up over his shoulder at John and sees his brother's smirk.

"Excuse us John, but you can go now," Nonny says in a serious tone.

"Look at my baby brother wanting to be alone with a girl," John says sarcastically.

"Well, I'm off. Call us when you're ready to come home. Bye Oona," John says as he swims back to the car. The two guppies watch Nonny's car leave and they are now alone.


	5. Which Sandwich Do You Want?

"Hungry, my love?" Nonny asks.

"Yes Nonny, I am. What do we have here?" Oona wonders. She looks at the cooler.

Nonny opens the cooler and pulls out two sandwiches, one in a plastic bag and one wrapped in aluminum foil.

"I made two types of sandwiches. Peanut butter and jelly and turkey and cheese. Which one do you want?" Nonny wonders.

"You made two types of sandwiches? You didn't have to do that," Oona says as she put her hand on her heart.

"Oh, but I wanted to. I wasn't sure if you'd get tired of just one type of sandwich so I decided to make two," Nonny explained.

"That's so considerate of you. Um...I'll take a PB&J," Oona says. Nonny hands her the sandwich in the plastic bag.

"So I'm guessing the turkey and cheese sandwiches are the ones wrapped in foil?"

"That's correct."

"Nonny? Did you bring stuff to drink?" Oona wonders.

"Of course, Oona. Would you like a juice box or soda?" Nonny asked while opening the cooler.

"What kind of soda do you have?" Oona wonders as she peeks inside the cooler.

"We have Mountain Dew. And for juice boxes, we have apple juice," Nonny explains.

"I'll take some apple juice. I'll save the Mountain Dew for later."

Nonny takes some apple juice out of the cooler. He pokes the straw through the box and hands it to Oona.

"Here you go, sweetie," Nonny whispers tenderly.

Nonny grabbed a juice box for himself and poked the straw in it.

"A toast...to this beautiful day with a beautiful girl," Nonny declared as he raised his juice box high.

Oona's cheeks turned bright red.

"This beautiful day with a beautiful girl," Oona repeated as she raised her own juice box. The two of them clinked their juice boxes together.


	6. Eating and Socializing

"You know, my mom likes you a lot," Oona tells Nonny.

"She does? What has she said about me?" Nonny asks, genuinely curious.

"Well this morning when I was getting ready, she said that you are a sweet little boy. She also claims that she loves it when you call me your dear. She called you a gentleman," Oona explained.

Nonny smiled and blushed.

"I'm glad I won your mother over," Nonny says.

"What does your family think of me?" Oona wonders.

"Oh they adore you. My mom and John think you're just the right girl for me. My dad also calls you the cutest thing. And trust me when I say it takes a lot to impress my father," Nonny says.

"Did your dad really call me cute?" Oona asks.

"Yes. And I don't blame him. You're adorable," Nonny tells her. He leans over and kisses Oona on top of her head.

"Thank you for the kiss Nonny, even though I didn't ask for one," Oona says with a giggle.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. You don't have to ask for a kiss," Nonny explains.

"In that case…" Oona leaned over and kissed Nonny twice, once on the cheek and once on the neck. Nonny smiled.

They continued to talk.

"Hey, Oona, will we still date even after we get older?" Nonny asks.

Oona has her mouth full, so she holds up her finger telling him to wait. She finishes chewing and takes a sip of her juice to wash down her sandwich.

"Of course we will Nonny," Oona says as she brushes her hand against Nonny's hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Nonny. You're my knight in shining armor. You're wonderful and you treat me so well. I...I love you Nonny," Oona leaned over and tenderly kissed Nonny on the lips. They both closed their eyes and put their hands on each other's cheeks.


	7. Cleanup and Goodbye

Several minutes after their tender kissing moment, Oona and Nonny's picnic was done.

"Well, I think it's time to clean up," Nonny remarked.

"Here, I'll do it," Oona says as she stands up.

"No, no. You sit and I'll clean up," Nonny insists.

"Nonny, please, you've done enough. You organized this picnic to begin with, so the least I can do is clean up," Oona claims.

"Very well. You can clean up," Nonny says.

Oona picks up all the plastic bags and foil. She swims to a nearby garbage can and dumps the trash in there. She goes back to the blanket.

"The cans…should I throw them in the trash or recycle them?" Oona asks as she picks up one of the cans of Mountain Dew.

"That's up to you. I don't recycle, but if you want to, you certainly can," Nonny says.

Oona picks up all the Mountain Dew cans and swims toward the trash cans. However, instead of throwing them in the garbage, she actually recycled them.

"She's the sweetest thing," Nonny remarks as he sees Oona toss the cans in the recycling bin.

She makes her way back to the blanket.

"My mom wants me to call her once the picnic's over," Oona says.

"Ok then, you can use my cell phone. And when you're done, I'll call my mom too," Nonny says as he hands Oona his cell phone.

Oona dials her home phone number and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Hi, mama, the picnic is over. You say you'll be here in 15 minutes? Ok then. See you in a bit. Bye-bye," Oona hangs up and gives Nonny back his cell phone.

Nonny calls his home phone too, and John answers.

"Hey John. I'm ready to come home now. Mama's at work? I thought she was off today. Uh huh. So Papa just came home? So he's picking me up instead? Ok, I'll see him then. Bye, see you at home," Nonny hangs up the phone.

15 minutes later, both Oona's mother and Nonny's father pull up and honk. John gets out of his father's car.

"Hey, did you two have fun?" John greets them.

"We sure did John," Oona says aa she holds Nonny's hand.

"Well, I'll just take the blanket and cooler. Bye Oona, hopefully I'll see you around," John says as he picks up all the stuff and heads to the car.

Nonny and Oona both grab each other's hands.

"This was a wonderful day Oona," Nonny mutters in a smooth tone of voice.

"Yes it was. I'm glad I got to spend it with you," Oona whispers tenderly.

"Goodbye Oona. I love you my angel, my darling."

"Goodbye Nonny. I love you my knight, my prince."

The two guppies kiss each other on the lips and head to their cars, hoping that they'd have another perfect day like this again.


End file.
